The present invention generally relates to computing, and more particularly relates to a computer system and a computer method for serving hosted content to a user computer using a low level transmission protocol, which is platform independent.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the background section.
Computer systems are increasingly being configured for hosted applications and hosted content. A hosted application is typically a computer application operating on a set of server computers where a user computer operating a client application (i.e., “client”) is configured to access the hosted application via a network, such as an intranet, the Internet, or the like. The user computer is configured to access the hosted application for use of the hosted application. The hosted application might operate on hosted content that is stored in a database accessible by a server computer, which is operating the hosted application.
Hosted content, such as business content, tends to be relatively large and access to the hosted content via a hosted application tends to be relatively slow. A user using her user computer to request hosted content may desire that the hosted content be delivered relatively quickly, such as within a few seconds. However, receiving hosted content, such as relatively large business content, from a server in such a relatively short time is often not possible.
Thus, there is a need for improved computer systems that are configured to serve hosted content relatively quickly. Embodiments of the present invention are directed at computer system configured to serve hosted content to a variety of user computers, including tablet computers and other mobile devices, relatively quickly.